The Big Diaries
by Kaiko Genesis
Summary: Upon reading this story, you will see interactions between Big and many of the other Sonic characters.   It's better than it sounds. Or is it? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_The Big Diaries_

_Chapter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog_

Dark, gray, rain clouds hung high in the sky, blocking out all of the afternoon sunlight. Fearing the possible chance of a heavy downpour, many of the people and animals had cleared the Mystic Ruins completely. They all were sheltered in their warm homes waiting for the light of day to appear. That is, all but one lone hedgehog lying helpless in the heart of the Mystic Ruins. His usually brilliant, cobalt fur was matted with dirt, and his bright, emerald eyes were shut tightly. He didn't dare move, in fear that his attacker would return to finish what he had started.

Not too far from the hedgehog, was a very large, purple cat making his way through the vast jungle. He wore a belt around his waist with a large, gold buckle, he had sandals on his feet, and he had a curious, green frog upon his shoulder. The cat cheerfully made his way through the jungle, crushing everything in his path that couldn't breathe.

Meanwhile, the hedgehog still laid on the jungle floor, faintly breathing. His ears suddenly perked up and his eyes bolted open when he heard the sounds of branches, plants, and gravel being tread on. Suddenly in a panic, the hedgehog began to push himself up. When he was on his feet, he fell into a fighting stance. With a scowl, he fearfully looked around him in every direction until he discovered where the sound was coming from. As the noises became louder, fear began to show in the hedgehog's anxious eyes. Unable to stand it any longer, the hedgehog turned to run, but as his feet began to

move, he slipped and fell to the ground. He shut his eyes as he heard footsteps approach him, then stop right at his feet. His body began to shake, and he fearfully covered his head with his arms. Without warning, a massive, but warm, hand rested upon his shoulder. The hedgehog's ears immediately perked up, and he turned around to face his "attacker".

"Big!" the hedgehog shouted. The large cat smiled and chuckled softly.

"Big, you scared me!" the hedgehog cried once again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sonic. I was just on my daily stroll with Froggy, and I heard a lot of rustling coming from over here. I thought it was a good idea to check it out. And sure enough, it was!" Big said slowly and happily. He outstretched his large arm towards the hedgehog and smiled. Sonic weakly grabbed it, and tried to pull himself up. Big helped him stand by holding him in place with his other arm.

"Thanks for the help, Big. I really appreciate it." Sonic said, smiling weakly. Big nodded slowly.

"Mr. Sonic, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get so beat up?" Big asked innocently. Sonic looked down at the ground, then up at Big.

"I met some bad company is all. Nothing to worry about!" Sonic said quickly. A worried look sprang onto Big's face, as he continued to hold Sonic steady.

"How can I not worry, when you're hurt so bad?" Big said softly. Sonic smiled his signature smile and looked into Big's eyes.

"Just trust me, Big. Everything will be fine. Now, I really should get going. Thanks for the help, big guy!" Sonic said cheerfully. Big removed his arms from Sonic's body, and scratched his head.

"What are you gonna do now?" he asked curiously. Sonic stretched out his body and replied happily,

"I'm gonna go kick some serious bad guy butt!"

And with that, he took off at lightning speed into the depths of the unknown. Big scratched his head once more, then continued happily on his way through the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

`_The Big Diaries_

Chapter 2: Cream the Rabbit

The sun shone brightly as Big made his way across the seashore of the sandy Emerald Coast. With his amphibian friend resting on his shoulder and his trusty, yellow umbrella shielding his eyes, he was very happy.

Happy until he saw a certain cream rabbit in the distance, sitting on her knees with her hands covering her face.

Having too much curiosity for his own good, Big slowly made his way over to the sullen rabbit. He made no attempt to mask his presence, which was indicated by the sharp, crunching noises his steps produced in the sand. Noticing this, the rather small bunny lifted her very large ears a bit. Big, taking advantage of this, exclaimed,

"Hello, Cream!" Slowly removing her hands from her face, Cream looked over in Big's direction. Big quickly took note of her damp and tear stained features. He slowed his already slow pace to a stop when he was within five feet of her. Cream slowly looked away and replied despondently,

"Hello, Big." Big lazily plopped himself and all of his mass next to the distraught little Cream. Cream, again, slowly turned to look at him, then looked away.

"What's wrong, Cream?" Big asked warmly. Without looking at him, Cream replied,

"Oh, Big. I've lost Cheese." Cheese was Cream's very best friend. He was a neutral chao that wore a tiny, little, red bow-tie. He would follow Cream where-ever she went. Big sadly looked at Cream then at the frog on his shoulder. He knew exactly how she felt. Whenever Froggy ran off he would get a very lonely feeling and he would stop at nothing to get his friend back.

"Where did he go?" Big asked. Cream shot a death stare at the poor cat and shouted,

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here upset!" She then covered her face with her hands again and sobbed uncontrollably. Big's ears fell slightly upon seeing this and he desperately replied,

"I'll help you find Cheese! Just please stop crying, Cream! I don't like to see you upset." Cream sniffled softly as she slowly put her hands down.

"Ok. I know where we can search first!" Cream said as she hopped up.

"Where?" Big asked. Cream smiled for the first time and said,

"Everywhere!"

After hours of endless searching, the two friends returned to their original spot at Emerald Coast. A forlorn expression was slapped across each of their faces. Cream made a sharp cry and fell to her knees. She looked across the ocean at the setting sun as tears began to fill her eyes. Big looked at her, then at the horizon.

"It sure does look pretty out there." he said softly. Cream looked up at him. Through huffs and sniffles she managed to reply,

"Yes, Big. It d-does look n-nice. Ch-Cheese would've.. thought so

t-too!" Big slowly sat down next to her and put his considerably large arm around her. Cream hugged him gratefully and began to cry into his fur.

Little did she know, her crying was heard by more than just the huge feline by her side. A little, sky blue creature in a Palm tree gracefully floated down to the sandy ground below. It happily sauntered up to Cream and patted her on the back.

"Huh..?" Cream said softly as she slowly turned around. Suddenly, her eyes sprang open and her mouth fell agape. "Cheese!" she cried as a rather large smile spread across her face.

"Chao!" Cheese cried happily as he flew into Cream's arms. Cream happily embraced him and kissed him on the head. Big smiled at the sight of this and stood up. Cream also stood up with Cheese in her arms. She looked up at Big with big, bright eyes and said,

"Thank you for everything, Big!" Big simply nodded and smiled. He looked at the sky and saw that it was becoming increasingly dark and night-time was around the corner. He smiled down at Cream and asked,

"Would you like me to take you home? It's not very safe to travel alone in the dark." Cream giggled and squeezed Cheese tightly.

"Of course! Thank you very much." Big nodded cheerfully as Cream slipped her tiny hand into his large one. With that, the two very happy friends made their way home beneath the shining of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Big Diaries_

Chapter 3: Shadow the Hedgehog

It was long past midnight when Big suddenly sprang up from his hut bed in the Mystic Ruins. Froggy, who was lying on his stomach, went flying into a nearby tree. Big noticed this and immediately went over to pick him up.

"I'm sorry, Froggy." Big said slowly. Froggy croaked weakly in response as Big gently caressed him. "I accidentally left my umbrella at the beach!" Big exclaimed. Froggy looked up at him and hopped onto his shoulder. "Let's go, little buddy." Big said as he strolled out of his hut, eager to make his way all the way back to Emerald Coast.

When the pair had finally made their way to the beach, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a certain shady figure in the distance. Froggy quickly hopped off of Big's shoulder and onto the sandy, beach floor. Big tilted his head to the side then adjusted his belt. Big did not need much courage to approach the mysterious character before him because he was quite oblivious. He slowly, but calmly, made his way over to the dark figure.

"Hello there!" Big called out with a wave of his arm. The character's head seemed to turn in his direction. Suddenly, Big noticed an object in the character's right hand. "My umbrella! You found it!" Big again called. The character looked down at the umbrella, then back at Big. Understanding, the character swiftly began to make his way over to Big. Soon the moonlight shone upon him and revealed him to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Big clapped his hands together happily and bounced from one foot to the other. Shadow, now directly in front of him, stood staring with an emotion-

less expression. Once his "happy dance" was over, Big happily reached out and took his bright, yellow umbrella from the grasp of Shadow. Having completed his mission, Shadow turned to leave. "Wait!" Big said. Shadow stopped in his tracks. "How can I ever thank you, Mr. Shadow?" Not even bothering to turn around, Shadow replied,

"Just stay out of my way." He pulled a bright, green Chaos Emerald from his quills and shouted, "Chaos Control!", disappearing instantly.

Shadow reappeared on a thick, brown branch of an oak tree. He began to search around him to make sure he was alone. From the corner of his eye he noticed a giant, purple figure below. Looking down he asked,

"How did you get here?" Big, holding his umbrella tightly, replied,

"When you took that pretty jewel and made that big flash, I got caught in it! Then, sure enough, I was right here!" Shadow could only express his displeasure by placing a gloved hand on his forehead. Big smiled up at Shadow as he watched this display. Then he said, "Maybe we could watch the sun rise together. Or we could go fishing while it's still dark! I know lots of rare fishies that only come out around this time." Shadow removed his hand from his head and stared in disbelief at the huge feline below him.

"Why would I want to do those things?" Shadow said harshly. Big looked up pleadingly at Shadow and said,

"I still have to thank you properly for everything you've done for me!" Shadow quickly jumped off of the oak tree branch and landed perfectly on the grassy floor. Shadow looked up at Big as Big looked down at him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until Shadow finally said,

"Do you really want to help me?" Big nodded quickly and added,

"More than anything!" Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he fell deep into thought. Big watched silently as Shadow tried to think of a way to quickly and easily get rid of him. Finally, giving in to his lack of ideas, Shadow uncrossed his arms and looked back up at Big who had his eyes closed shut and his mouth hanging open.

"Hmph." Shadow said as he turned to leave. Froggy suddenly jumped off of Big's shoulder and onto Shadow's head. "What is it?" Shadow said emotionlessly.

"Ribbit." Froggy croaked.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked again.

"Ribbit." Froggy croaked.

"What the hell do you want!" Shadow shouted. Big's eyes shot open and he looked all around him in an attempt to discover all of the commotion. Then he spotted Shadow and Froggy and a cheerful smile spread across his lips. He walked over and looked down at the pair asking,

"Did you get an idea yet, Mr. Shadow?" Shadow closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Re-opening them he replied,

"My mind is blank. I couldn't think of anything. Just go home and leave me alone." When Big heard this he frowned. Then, not even a second later, he began to smile widely.

"Shadow, if you need ideas, just go to the library!" Big said happily. Shadow stared at the creature before him for a minute.

'_The sooner I get an idea, the sooner this idiot can leave.' _Shadow thought.

"So, what do you say Mr. Shadow?" Big said. Shadow nodded slowly, but before he could even say a thing, Big had picked him up and put him on his right shoulder. Froggy hopped off of Shadow's head and onto Big's left shoulder. "Yay! I'll take us all there! I even know a long cut we can take!" Big exclaimed.

"A "long cut"?" Shadow questioned. Big nodded.

"If we take the long way, we can spend more time together!" Shadow face-palmed once more as Big made his way to the Station Square library.

It took them forty-five minutes to make it to Station Square, and it took them another five minutes to get to the library. The building was massive. It was built with burgundy bricks, a see-through, sliding, glass door, and a large, rectangular window above the door. Above the window were big, red letters that read "Station Square Library".

"We're here!" Big shouted. When he got no response, he clapped his big hands together. He still got no response. He took in one big breath, and when he let it out, he shouted very loudly, "WE'RE HERE." This was enough to make Shadow and Froggy both fall right off his shoulders. They hit the hard, cement sidewalk with a 'THUD'. Big gasped in horror at his friends. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you like that." Big said sadly. Shadow sat up and rubbed his back.

'_If this city weren't so noisy and busy, I would've heard the dolt the first time.' _Shadow thought angrily. As he began to stand up, Froggy hopped onto _his_ shoulder. Shadow looked at the frog, then at Big. Big looked at the frog, then at Shadow. Shadow sighed once more and made his way through the sliding, library doors. Despite his size, Big quickly followed him through. Inside the library, the first thing you see when you walk in is the very large desk where the many librarians work at. Behind them are the many, many rows of books every library should have. Behind the books are computers and a DVD and VHS section. Big clasped his hands together and said,

"This is so much fun! Come on Shadow, I'll show you where the computers are." Shadow suddenly had a terrible flashback. The words,

"_Find the computer room!" _echoed in his mind. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with." he said dangerously. Big nodded and made his way past the library desk with Shadow and Froggy following him close behind. As he passed, a pretty, librarian woman with long, flowing brown hair greeted them saying,

"Hello Big." Big looked at the lady quickly and replied,

"Hello Missus Librarian Lady." The lady giggled, and Big's group continued on their way. Soon they had made it past the books and they walked over to a shiny, silver computer monitor. They stood in front of it for twenty seconds before Big finally said, "Do you know how to use it, Mr. Shadow?"

"Of course I do." Shadow snapped. Big rephrased his sentence and said,

"Can you use it, Mr. Shadow?" Shadow shot a death glare at Big, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Big said quickly, "You're going to need a library card to use the computers here." Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at the monitor then back at Big.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but how do you know all of this?" Shadow asked curiously. Big put his hands on his hips (does he even have any?) in a feminine way and said,

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Shadow! I come here all the time. The people here are so nice. They helped me with everything. They even gave me my own card!" As he said this, he pulled a plastic card from his belt and handed it to Shadow. Shadow looked at the card in utter confusion.

"This is.. a driver's license." He said quietly. Big suddenly got wide-eyed, and he snatched the card back from Shadow.

"That's not the right card! Here ya go!" Big said, exchanging the card with another. Shadow looked at the card carefully and recognized it to be a library card.

"Interesting." Big nodded and pointed to the computer.

"Login, Mr. Shadow. Use my card." Shadow looked at Big, then at the computer. He looked down and saw a turquoise chair. He quickly slid himself into the chair and pressed a button to access the log-in screen of the computer. The bright, blue screen appeared with a big, white bar placed right in the middle of it. In front of the bar was the word 'Log-in'. Shadow took one glance at Big's card, found the log-in code, and typed it in. He quickly pressed the enter key and watched as the computer did the rest. While waiting for the computer settings to load, Shadow looked back at Big, and much to his surprise, he was asleep. Big had fallen asleep while standing up. Shadow closed his eyes once more and sighed. He got up from the computer chair, pushed it in, and walked over to Big.

"He obviously did not get enough sleep. I can't just leave him here though." Shadow said quietly. Shadow grabbed a hold of Big's left arm. Lucky for Big, Shadow had explored the Mystic Ruins once before, and he knew where his hut was located. Shadow pulled his Chaos Emerald from his quills, raised it, and said strongly,

"Chaos Control!"

The dark hedgehog and the bright, purple cat vanished from sight within a matter of seconds.


End file.
